


Рух

by Kyooka



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Drama, Gen, Mini, Psychic Violence, gen - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-10-07 21:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10369707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyooka/pseuds/Kyooka
Summary: Рей похищена Первым Порядком.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на WTF-combat в команду WTF Star Wars 2017

Рей открывает глаза — над ней незнакомый потолок.

На нем три круглые заклепки стягивают профлист обшивки, скрывая выход в вентиляцию. Попытка сосредоточиться отдается болью в темени, и Рей морщится. Она бездумно смотрит в потолок — перед глазами стоит туман, плотный и белый. Она моргает — лохмы тумана расходятся в разные стороны, растекаются по углам потолка вязкой жидкостью, собираются в стыковочных швах. Глядя на самую крупную каплю, Рей представляет, как она отрывается и летит прямо ей на лоб. Ей даже кажется, что она чувствует удар и стекающие по вискам струйки. Покрытый каплями шов чем-то похож бутон круглоцветки — края профлиста примыкают друг к другу плотно, совсем как лепестки. Рей вспоминает, что на шириивук есть два слова для круглоцветки. Первое, когда она еще не набрала цвет и плотные белые почки-бутоны россыпью покрывают сухие ветки, второе — когда бутоны лопаются, раскрывая красное нутро. Словно яйцо рух, чью скорлупу разбили до срока и зародыш погиб — прозрачная жижа вылилась из скорлупы, вперемешку с внутренностями и сосудами.

Рей неловко поднимается с лежанки — следом тянутся тонкие трубки. Внутри их прозрачной полости быстро течет красная жидкость. Если присмотреться, то можно заметить в ней мелкие пузырьки, цепляющиеся за стенки трубок и тут же лопающиеся.

Трубки уходят глубоко под кожу. Она натягивается, когда Рей садится и спускает ноги. Ровный пол холодит ступни. 

Рей осторожно трогает сгиб локтя, где тонкая трубка соединяется с веной. Еще одна такая же ввинчена в плечо, еще — под ключицей и на бедре. Встав с лежанки, Рей делает несколько неуверенных шагов; в теле слабость, ноги ее не держат.

Она — птенец в разбитой скорлупе.

Только сосуды все еще тянутся следом.

Рей знает, что открывающая перегородку панель находится слева, и помнит цифровой код. Он всплывает в голове вместе с паролями к бортовым компьютерам и позывными. Кому и для чего — остается загадкой, но в словах, цифрах и сигналах она уверена так же, как и в своем имени.

Перегородка отъезжает в сторону, едва она касается панели. Мужчина на пороге смотрит на нее сверху вниз с прищуром. Его бледно-рыжие ресницы словно слеплены из песка. Песком присыпана кожа, волосы, а сверху все полито кровью — красное солнце догнало желтого собрата, а может быть, это натекло из вен, ведь она только что разбила скорлупу и перегрызла свою пуповину.

Бред накрывает — ее память все еще зияет пятнами. Внятные мысли тонут под перегрузом образов, так что сосредоточиться на чем-то одном невероятно тяжело. Рей выбирает в качестве маяка мужчину. Тем более что его черный мундир в светлой комнате привлекает внимание сам собой.

— Леди? — вздергивает он тонкую бровь. — Вы еще более непоседливы, чем говорил магистр Рен. Но я приятно удивлен тем, что насчет вас он оказался прав. В кои-то веки.

Он берет ее под локоть и ведет обратно к кушетке; пол идет волной, качается, а потом и вовсе трескается. У Рей подкашиваются ноги — или проваливаются в дыры в полу? — она без сил падает на кушетку. 

— Как долго я здесь? 

На самом деле — не имеет значения. Больше всего Рей хочет знать, кто она, что делает в медицинском модуле, что произошло? Мужчина в черном бросает на нее взгляд на секунду оторвавшись от показаний медицинского сканера. 

— Пятая смена заступила на вахту два часа назад.

Рей кивает — ее ранили, когда вторая смена готовилась передать мостик.

— Для ваших ран вы оправились очень быстро, — замечает мужчина и оборачивается к ней. От протянутой руки Рей не шарахается только собрав всю волю в кулак. Ей неприятны чужие прикосновения и провалы в памяти, а от возвращающихся целыми пластами воспоминаний тошно. Поправляя кругляш датчика на виске, мужчина задевает кожу, и Рей морщится — у него холодные руки.

Рей не спрашивает имени из-за неловкости. Она уверена, что знает своего визитера, и очень хорошо. В нем все кажется знакомым — от манеры прятать руки за спину и вздергивать бровь, до нервного рта. Рей знает, что он умеет улыбаться и что его улыбка острая и злая. Она помнит соленый вкус крови и пота, жесткость матов под спиной, помнит, как скрипела сухая присыпка, которой она растирала руки и ступни, чтобы не скользить по полу. Тот спарринг Рей выиграла — разбитая бровь и трещина в ребре против синяка на бедре. 

«Я приношу свои извинения, леди, — его разбитый рот окрашен кровью, и Рей кажется, что перед ней пустынный лакси, разоривший кладку рух. Вся пасть змеи перепачкана красным соком раздавленных и проглоченных яиц — сытая и довольная. — Более в вашей силе я не сомневаюсь».

От пальцев на виске Рей отмахивается. 

— Со мной все в порядке.

— Разумеется, так и будет после завершения курса восстановления.

— Что с нападавшими? 

— Из двенадцати единиц трем удалось уйти.

— Потери? 

— Приемлемые.

Рей кивает. Короткий разговор многое вернул в памяти — Сопротивление в секторе Зиро-Один уничтожило сразу два форпоста, поэтому туда перебросили ее флотилию. Последняя стычка окончилась ничьей, по молчаливой договоренности обе стороны разошлись. Нападение на их крейсер произошло, когда они уже вышли из гиперпространства и начали заходить на посадку. База располагалась на спутнике газового гиганта с мощным магнитным полем — система и несколько близлежащих звезд считались тылом Первого Порядка. Они не ожидали нападения — сбросили скорость на минимум и почти заглушили двигатели, ложась на естественную орбиту вокруг планеты, постепенно набирая разгон и идя на снижение. В тот момент, когда спуск был почти завершен, на них напали. Одна мобильная эскадрилья с деструктивными зарядами. Эта гадость цепляется к защитным экранам, втекая в используемую генераторами поля частоту, и перекодирует ее, открывая доступ к кораблю. Итог — прямой обстрел по взлетным палубам, уничтожены дефлекторы и повреждена герметизация. 

Рей вспоминает, как в один миг пять отрядов ее людей оказались в открытом космосе, выброшенные туда давлением, и с трудом сдерживает горечь. Она малодушно молчит и не спрашивает — среди погибших был Восемьдесят Седьмой. Финн. Он жив? 

— До тех пор, пока вы не пострадали, все в полном порядке, — генерал трактует ее молчание по-своему. 

Рей уже вспомнила знаки различия и теперь может прочитать его мундир. Она качает головой, отмахиваясь от слов, и закрывает лицо руками. Прозрачные трубки с красноватой жидкостью тянутся за ней, от них болят сосуды, плоть вокруг чернеет.

— Леди, — его безупречная вежливость раздражает Рей. Она граничит с оскорблением, и в ней слишком отчетливо проступает презрение. Неужели все еще зол на поражение? Белый шрам на брови выставлен напоказ, хотя можно было свести его меньше чем за минуту. Она даже уступит свое место под генератором бакта-поля. — Я вижу, что вы все еще приходите в себя, но должен вас спросить.

Рей поднимает глаза — театральная пауза выдержана достаточно, но она не собирается отвечать. Губы генерала плотно сжаты, в полном белого света медотсеке его лицо выглядит нездоровым, желтоватым. Словно пигмент из волос медленно впитывается под кожу.

Пикировка взглядами длится недолго.

— Что вы помните?

Вопрос ее удивляет. Рей медлит с ответом — ее память сейчас полна взрывами и смертью. Картины сумбурные, в них пустыня сменяется снегом, спутанными черными волосами, взмахами красного светового меча, голубыми искрами. Она помнит летящие крестокрылы, как рассыпается на куски древняя каменная башня, как ползет и стонет земля под ногами, как распадается на куски умирающая планета. 

Ее смерть она помнит так же ярко, как слепящее солнце Джакку — горько, пусто, одиноко. 

Старкиллер для нее была живой — миллионы живых существ, скрывавшихся в лесах, тысячи не успевших покинуть базу. Они вскрикнули на короткий миг, замерев от предсмертного ужаса. 

Рей с силой зажмуривается и прижимает ладони к вискам, пытаясь закрыться от возникающих в голове образов. Она не замечает, как генерал садится рядом на кушетку, не обращает внимания на стержень автошприца в его руке.

— Я... — она замолкает под новой волной образов.

Финн улыбается во весь рот и протягивает ей выдолбленную из дерева кружку. Напиток в ней густой и горький. От него тепло и весело.

Соленый ветер треплет волосы Люка — впервые встретив его, она думает, что выполнила обещание, а еще — что Чуи будет рад, и что у нее слишком много вопросов.

По почти сбивает ее с ног, а потом душит в объятьях. Он кричит что-то безбашенно веселое, вокруг ликуют остальные «красные». Они вернулись все, без единой потери. Впервые за всю историю существования эскадрильи.

Рей помнит тепло, мягкую тяжесть в груди при расставании, и свет — палящего солнца Джакку, алого луча Старкиллера, алого светового меча, торчащего из спины Хана...

Рей отнимает руки от лица и оборачивается. Между ней и мужчиной меньше ладони — она видит блик лампы на его зрачках и чувствует его тепло, его напряженное ожидание и вражду. У него нашивки генерала Первого Порядка на груди, нездоровая бледность лица, броская рыжина волос. Она видит его впервые в жизни. Все картины, которые подбрасывала ей память раньше — ложь, они смазываются и тают так же быстро, как утренний туман. Вместо молочных капель на листах обшивке — круглые выпуклости крепежных анкеров, которые всегда использовала Империя в своих Разрушителях, которые по ее примеру все еще использует Первый Порядок. Рука Рей непроизвольно дергается — пальцы проезжают по мягкой ткани кушетки в бессознательном поиске оружия.

— Все, — отвечает Рей, — я вспомнила все.

До того как генерал начинает движение, до того как обоюдное понимание отражается в их глазах, Рей чувствует мутную волну разочарования и удивления. Через секунду в ее шею между вторым и третьим позвонком впивается игла.

Она вспоминает — подобное происходит уже не в первый раз.

Трубки с наркотиками и релаксантами натягиваются под кожей. Они вживлены глубоко, так, что не вытащишь сразу и без помощи меддроида. Красная жидкость в них приходит в движение, идет пузырями, разливаясь по венам жаром и забвением. Она ничего не может поделать с этим — уже не осталось сил, — поэтому позволяет темноте проглотить себя. Проваливаясь в беспамятство, Рей чувствует в незнакомом генерале странное — сожаление, но не может понять, направлено оно на нее или нет. 

Ей нужно продержаться. За ней придут — она верит в это.

Рей закрывает глаза. 

***

Рей открывает глаза — белый потолок медблока она узнает сразу же. Память подбрасывает ей картинку: прожженная взрывами и выстрелами лазеров палуба, лопнувшее, как пузырь, защитное поле и люди. Ее люди, парящие в невесомости над палубой или рядом с кораблем, медленно сносимые в космос. Не успевший рассеяться дым от взрывов застыл над палубой серыми клочьями. 

Рей в полном отчаянии смотрит на схему корабля, лихорадочно просчитывая, какая часть личного состава успела спастись до того, как аварийка отрубила все поврежденные модули, сбрасывая давление. Система сухо считает проценты, подсвечивая на сканере ярко-красным точки выживших, но она не скажет главного — Восемьдесят Седьмой... он жив? Финн? С ним все в порядке?

— Лейтенант-коммандер, ваше восстановление еще не завершено. Отказ от активного использования префронтальной коры головного мозга позволит уменьшить время восстановления на пятнадцать целых и сто восемьдесят шесть тысячных процента, — деловито сообщает ей меддроид. Рей едва удерживается от улыбки — все модели ERMD-02 стандартны, но на физиономии их TY-R2 неодобрение читается слишком явно, чтобы его не заметить.

— Долго я тут уже, TY-R2?

— Девяносто восемь и тридцать две долевых стандартных часов.

— Я не помню, как меня ранили, — жалуется Рей.

TY-R2 проворачивается вокруг себя. В левой ухватке у него автошприц с незнакомой красной жидкостью.

— Ретроградная амнезия была в списке предполагаемых последствий с вероятностью в девяносто и три десятых процента.

— Так много?

— У вас было сложное повреждение скелета черепа в височной доли, лейтенант-коммандер. Хотите загрузить отчет?

Рей отрицательно мотает головой. Ее тошнит, во рту стоит металлический привкус, а горло саднит — последствия системы дыхания в бакта-камере. Совет поменьше думать от дроида оказывается стоящим — короткий разговор ее вымотал полностью, а попытка сосредоточиться отдается в висках раскаленными иглами. Рей кажется, что голова сжата тонким металлическим стержнем, который с каждой минутой нагревается все сильней. 

— Свет на пятьдесят процентов, — командует она, не в силах больше смотреть в снежную белизну потолка. 

Где-то сбоку мерно гудит TY-R2, следя за медицинскими панелями. Рей особенно не всматривается — заметила только вшитые в локтевые сгибы катетеры и постоянно циркулирующее по ним лекарство. Странная красная жидкость, часть которой дроид вводит прямо у нее на глазах.

— TY-R2, у тебя есть доступ к биометрии всего личного состава?

— Да, лейтенант-коммандер.

— Доложи мне о состоянии FN-2187.

— Прошу прощения, лейтенант-коммандер, никого с подобным идентификационным номером в базе не обнаружено.

Рей недоуменно моргает и тянется растереть виски. Голова болит так сильно, что она не может сосредоточиться и вспомнить. Они с Финном были вместе. Должны были быть. Ни разу с момента получения лейтенантских нашивок он не покидал ее — привилегия личного охранного отряда. 

Когда Рей задает вопрос, ее желудок стягивает противным холодом:

— TY-R2, на каком корабле я сейчас нахожусь? 

— Кадастровое название «Финализатор», номер по базе...

— Отмена справки, — обрывает Рей и тяжело опускает голову на руки. Она на «Финализаторе», под командованием генерала Хакса. Но почему она здесь, почему оставила свой «Катализатор»? 

— TY-R2, новый запрос. Коммандер FN-2187, «Финн», прибыл на «Финализатор» вместе со мной?

— Отрицательно, — на лицевой панели дроида синей полосой пробегает индикатор загрузки данных. — Единиц экипажа с таким идентификационным номером на момент вашего прибытия зарегистрировано не было. Вас сопровождал капитан КК-7567 и сержанты КС-5555 и КС-0408. Связать вас с личной охраной?

— Да, отправь им сообщение, что со мной все в порядке, — холодная тошнота отпускает. Рей с облегчением выдыхает. Корить себя за радость от того, что сегодня умерли другие, не настолько близкие к ней люди, некогда. Судя по тому, как чешется висок, лечение практически завершено, а это значит, что скоро медик свинтит с нее все трубки, выдаст карт-выписку и отправит в добрый путь на мостик. В змеиное гнездо, которое в Первом Порядке называют командой профессионалов и высшим военным советом. При мысли о том, что придется разговаривать с генералом Хаксом, ее снова начинает тошнить — никогда, повторяет про себя Рей, никогда она не согласится с его мнением о том, что принцип меньшего зла и розыгрыш гамбитов — это лучшая стратегия из всех возможных.

Рей морщится, вспоминая их последний разговор:

— Я могу расценивать ваши действия как диверсию.

— А вы своими действиями вносите дисбаланс в Силу! В галактике и без этого слишком много Тьмы.

— Ваши устаревшие верования...

— Разделяет Верховный лидер.

— И не поддерживает магистр Рен.

— О, зато ваши методы ему доставляют удовольствие.

Генерал сдерживается — судорожное движение рта почти незаметно. 

— Я все-таки напомню вам, что мы боремся за одну идею и вместе идем к одной цели. Пусть разными методами.

— Методами? Методами... — Рей выдыхает в бессильном негодовании. — Тогда позовите меня, как только измените свое мнение о том, что массовые убийства способствуют утверждению мира в Республике.

И вот она на «Финализаторе», и на них напали. Не нужно напрягать память, чтобы узнать, кто. После гибели генерала Органы отношения с Сопротивлением — да и со всей Республикой — обострились до предела. Нападение на посольское судно Первому Порядку простили бы при должном обосновании, но смерть Леи Органы — другое дело. Рей до последнего надеялась, что информация не подтвердится. Она больше всех искала встречи с генералом, даже получила положительный ответ на просьбу об аудиенции. Она верила, что договор и мирное существование возможны, что если она объяснит настоящую цель Первого Порядка, то Лея Органа поймет. Дочь Дарта Вейдера, сестра Люка Скайуокера и мать магистра Рена — в галактике не было никого, кто бы большее нее осознавал важность баланса Силы. Тьма не должна поглотить Свет, Свет не должен искоренить Тьму, потому что жизнь невозможна без смерти, потому что смерть — это другая жизнь. Все связывается великой Силой. 

«Сила течет во мне», — повторяет Рей про себя, успокаиваясь.

— Лейтенант-коммандер, — зудит над ухом TY-R2, — ваше восстановление завершено. Рекомендации на реабилитационный период прежние: снижение нагрузки на префронтальную кору головного мозга ускорит восстановление долгосрочной памяти на пятнадцать целых...

— Я поняла тебя, TY-R2, — Рей широко ухмыляется и хлопает жестяного зануду по плоской голове. — Не напрягать мозги, быть паинькой, кушать бульон из рух.

— В списке рекомендаций соблюдение диеты отсутствовало.

TY-R2 продолжает бухтеть — Рей слушает его вполуха. Она надевает форму, пристегивает к поясу световой меч. Наследство Люка Скайуокера привычно оттягивает бок. Следы от катетеров и залеченный висок немилосердно чешутся. Прежде чем выйти из медблока, Рей осторожно трогает место ранения — лишенная волос кожа мягкая и очень чувствительная. Она ведет пальцами вдоль виска, прослеживая две широкие полосы, заходящие на затылок. Остатки волос короткие, их уже не собрать в хвост. Рей заправляет рассыпающуюся челку за ухо и вызывает лифт.

Надежде на то, что встреча с генералом состоится позже, не суждено сбыться. Единственная радость — он один. Дроиды-навигаторы не в счет.

— Лейтенант-коммандер Рей Соло по вашему указанию прибыла, генерал, — Рей вытягивается в струнку и ожидает, пока на нее обратят внимание. После предыдущей личной встречи, при свидетелях все разговоры подчеркнуто официальны — Рей прячется за субординацию, чтобы сдерживать неприязнь. Единственное в чем она согласна с генералом — они все в одном корабле, хоть и предпочитают каждый свои методы.

— Ваши действия в сто тридцать четвертом посадочном отсеке были невероятно глупы, — первая же фраза перечеркивает все желание пойти на компромисс и извиниться за прошлый раз. Рей сжимает зубы и упрямо смотрит в рыжий затылок. Хакс не шевелится, продолжая читать нотации. Большую часть из них Рей знает наизусть.

— Командующий офицер не должен рисковать своей жизнью ради спасения рядовых. Ваша ценность для Первого Порядка слишком велика, но вы... Вы раз за разом ведете себя как ребенок, вынуждая усомниться в правильности решения назначить вас командующим «Катализатора».

— Мне сложить с себя полномочия, генерал? — цедит Рей, и тогда Хакс наконец-то оборачивается. В его взгляде смесь удивления с чем-то еще, тем же самым, , что наполняет Силу вокруг него. Это чувство похоже на облегчение.

— Своими безрассудными действиями вы остановили цепную взрывную реакцию, которая, доберись она до машинного отделения, вывела бы из строя весь корабль. Это спасло больше двух третей личного состава.

В ответ на ее широкую ухмылку Хакс морщится.

— Я не верю в Силу. Вы, магистр Рен и сборище фанатиков, которых он таскает за собой, только подстегиваете старые сказки, которыми Республика кормит Сенат. 

— Я чувствую в вас удовлетворение, — перебивает Рей, озадаченная состоянием Силы вокруг. Она мутная, встревоженная и неправильная. Словно ветер поднял песок до самого неба. Рей не может понять, что не так. — Вы чему-то рады. Что произошло, пока я была в отключке?

Хакс колеблется.

— Я рад, что вы пришли в себя, — наконец говорит он. Это правда, Рей чувствует, но есть что-то еще. 

— Я почти ничего не помню.

— Судя по отчету вашего медика — это временно. Память восстановится. Пока я намерен выписать вам увольнительную до полного выздоровления, — раньше чем Рей успевает возразить, Хакс останавливает ее жестом. — Верховный лидер хочет увидеть вас лично.

Рей опускает голову и глубоко дышит, отсчитывая промежутки между вдохами, погружая себя в поверхностную медитацию. Ей хочется развернуться и сбежать прямо сейчас. Не дожидаясь конца разговора, не дожидаясь, пока за ней придет конвой. Бежать как можно дальше, только бы не встречаться со Сноуком. Ей даже думать не хочется, чем наполняет Силу присутствие ситха.

— Когда я отбываю? — глухо спрашивает она.

— Я отвезу тебя.

Световой меч оказывает в руке сам — Рей оборачивается вокруг своей оси, принимая защитную стойку. Кайло Рен стоит в дверях. Его маска ничего не выражает.

— Я никуда не поеду с тобой, — выплевывает Рей. Кто угодно, пусть даже Хакс, но только не Рен! Рядом с ним она не может оставаться спокойной. Ненависть сдержать так же тяжело, как принять оправданные жертвы. Этот человек...

— Что бы ты обо мне ни думала, я не убивал Лею Органу, — Рен идет в ее сторону, останавливаясь только когда край светового меча касается его горла. Ткань тлеет, наполняя воздух запахом паленого.

— Своего отца ты убил у меня на глазах. Почему я должна верить, что ты не сделал того же с матерью?

— Если ты настолько уверена в этом, то можешь нанести удар, — голос приглушен маской, встроенные в нее фильтры стирают эмоции, а Сила вокруг слишком мутная, в ней не прочесть ничего. 

Только горечь. Ее так много, что Рей захлебывается — старые воспоминания утаскивают ее за собой, на Старкиллер. В полутьму реакторного отсека, к узким металлическим мостикам. Она снова видит, как Хан опускает бластер, как протягивает руку к сыну, снова слышит отвратительную ложь. Ей даже глаза не закрыть — так от памяти не сбежать, только хуже.

Красный световой клинок торчит из спины Хана, в отчаянной, больной тоске рядом ревет Чуи рядом. В тот момент Рей еще не знает шириивук, чтобы понять, что так оплакивают потерю того, кто был для тебя частью мира.

Так же он ревел в тот день, когда Первый Порядок взял ее в плен. Они спасли генерала Органу, но не успели убежать сами.

Чуи? Что теперь с Чуи?

— Лучше бы я ничего не помнила, — шепчет Рей. Меч выпадает из рук, выключается. Ее голова вот-вот разорвется на куски. 

Она слабеет и оседает на чьи-то руки. 

— Вы появились слишком рано!

— Вызовите медиков.

— Еще одна доза и вы получите овощ, — Хакс зол.

— Вызовите медиков, — это Рен. — Нужно остановить приступ.

Над ней расплывается в тумане незнакомый потолок. Боль поглощает ее, стирая мысли, чувства и желания. Она должна справиться, хотя бы попытаться... Не ради себя. Рей закрывает глаза.

***

Рей открывает глаза — над ней незнакомый потолок.

На краю сознания дрожит что-то смутное. Не воспоминание, не образ, скорее, чувство того, что на самом деле она прекрасно знает, где находится. Белая стерильная комната, опоясывающие ее широкие ленты композитного стекла, кабели на полу и куча медтехники такого уровня, что больше похожа на развлекательный комикс про будущее — все это она уж видела во время других пробуждений.

Рей смотрит в стекло на свое отражение — выбритые виски, ввинченные в вены трубки с наркотиком. Сколько же в нее уже влили этой дряни? Сколько она вообще была в отключке? Она пытается посчитать, заставляет себя фокусироваться на событиях, но ее разум слишком ослаб. Он сейчас, как вылупившееся яйцо — внутри пусто, осталась одна скорлупа.

Они с По полетели навстречу генералу Органе, предупредить, что организованная Первым Порядком встреча — ловушка. Люк пытался связаться с сестрой, но все подпространственные каналы связи оказались перекрыты, а у них не было достаточно сильного передатчика, чтобы дотянуться до корабля в гиперпространстве. Рей косо ухмыляется, вспоминая перекошенное лицо важной шишки, когда они влезли в зал на Калусе прямо во время его речи. А уж как его перекосило, когда генерал, едва увидев ее, достала бластер и приставила его к раздувающемуся горлу... Улыбка блекнет вместе с возвращающейся памятью.

Им удалось уйти — вуки прикрыли отлет. Чуи успел к своим и поднял всех, кого нашел, а после прилетела эскадрилья. Жаль только, Рей не видела как улетала генерал. Сила подсказывала ей, что все в порядке, но... Горький рев Чуи, которого генерал уводила силком, до сих пор стоит в ушах. Закрывая глаза, Рей слышит его так ясно, как будто все еще стоит на посадочной палубе конференц-зала на Калусе и вокруг нее взрываются под ковровым обстрелом Сопротивления истребители Первого Порядка. Она слышит его так же ясно, как вибрацию светового меча. 

Следить за убийством матери Кайло Рен прилетел лично.

Рей стискивает зубы, а бой рассыпается перед глазами в крошку.

— Твои страдания будут увеличиваться с каждой попыткой вспомнить себя, — Кайло Рен подходит ближе. Его черные одежды в белой комнате режут взгляд. — Отступись.

Рей смотрит поверх его головы на задвигающуюся перегородку, за которой — знакомая темнота коридора. Светлые полосы на панелях обшивки теперь знакомы ей настолько, словно она родилась и выросла на этом корабле. Теперь Рей даже знает, что это черно-белое чередование — шифр для ремонтных дроидов, которые считывают по ним номера помещений. Интересно, а для чего чередование полос на шлеме Кайло? Разумеется, она никогда не спросит. 

— Ни за что.

Насколько ей позволяют трубки, Рей отворачивает голову. Тело крепко прикручено к кушетке, не сбежать и не отодвинуться.

— Своим упорством в первую очередь ты вредишь самой себе.

— У вас ничего не получится, и ты это уже понял, — ее мутит, но чем слабее тело, тем лучше Рей ощущает Силу вокруг себя. Кайло в ней кажется большим размытым пятном. Его Сила тяжелая и грязная. Как будто камень вываляли в чернилах. — Я чувствую это в тебе — знание и уверенность, что у вас со мной ничего не получится. Чтобы вы там ни задумали!

— Мне жаль тебя.

Кайло разворачивает к себе панель управления и что-то переключает — комната гудит в ответ на команды, на широкие ленты обзорных экранов опускаются глухие белые щиты.

— Этот наркотик... — приглушенный шлемом голос едва слышно за гулом техники. — Его разработала Республика во времена своего расцвета — ей нужно было что-то делать с переполненными тюрьмами. Порой заключенных становилось настолько много, что им отдавали целые планеты, которые потом превращались в притоны беззакония, оккупировались контрабандистами и перекупались хаттами. 

— Очень увлекательный рассказ.

— Этот наркотик разрабатывали как лекарство, способ все забыть, — Кайло снимает шлем и ставит его прямо на приборную панель. За шлемом следуют перчатки. Рей впервые видит руки Кайло. — Он сильнее, чем спайс. Их различие незначительно, но существенно. Приняв слишком много спайса, ты забываешь себя, обнуляешься до точки отсчета. 

Откуда-то сбоку из кушетки выдвигается панель, с которой Кайло достает стандартный автошприц со знакомой до боли красной жидкостью. Похожая, только жиже и бледней, сейчас перегоняется вместе с кровью по ее венам. Кайло подносит автошприц к глазам Рей:

— Это вещество повреждает мозг, оставляет пустоты в памяти, которые можно заполнять чем угодно. Достаточно вшить органический чип с нужной памятью и дождаться, пока он приживется. Воры становились ремонтниками, бывшие убийцы — фермерами, а участники боев без правил отправлялись на шахтерские планеты за легкой наживой. 

— Органические чипы? — переспрашивает Рей, не веря своим ушам. 

— Ты прекрасно знаешь про них, — голос Кайло глух. — Ведь именно с их помощью Император оборвал существование Ордена джедаев.

У Рей чувство, словно ее перевернули с ног на голову и заставили ходить по небу. Она помнит рассказы Люка о том, что произошло в день его рождения, свою горечь и чувство бессилия и ужаса от мысли, что делала бы она, если бы в ее спину стали стрелять те, кому до этого доверял как себе, доверял свою жизнь.

— Вы... — она запинается, — Ты просто чудовище. 

Ее выбритые виски, постоянный гул в голове — это все последствия операций. Мысли словно чужие, места, в которых она никогда не была, люди, с которыми никогда не встречалась. Все казалось таким реальным... Рей сжимает кулаки, концентрируется — Сила не слушается ее, ускользает меж пальцев.

— Вы хотите сделать из меня марионетку. Напичкали схемами словно... словно дроида!

— Рей...

— Сколько их во мне? — она пытается поймать взгляд Кайло, но тот отводит глаза.

— Наше оборудование самое мощное во всей галактике...

— Так сколько?! — ее голос все-таки срывается.

— Несмотря на безукоризненную работу персонала, ты отторгаешь чипы. Сейчас доза наркотика в тебе достигла максимума.

По голосу Кайло ясно — он и эти слова говорит через силу. Его взгляд перемещается с медицинской панели на приборную, и снова на медицинскую. Рей даже предположить боится сколько раз Первый Порядок залезал к ней в голову. 

— Рей...

Она не слышит того, что говорит Кайло дальше. Куски предыдущих «загрузок» в дикой мешанине вскрываются слой за слоем: вот она гасит световой меч и на разваливающемся на куски Старкиллере делает шаг навстречу, вот — ее находят вербовщики на Джакку, и Ункар, старый хрыч, сдает ее со всеми потрохами за жалкие сто кредитов. Институт офицерской подготовки Первого Порядка, командование крылом истребителей, собственный корабль... Кажется, он назывался «Катализатором». В голове всплывают сцены, разговоры, имена. Рей помнит, как после первого разговора с командующим вызвала его на спарринг, хотела показать наглядно — ей не обязательно использовать Силу, чтобы навалять какому-то самоуверенному засранцу. Интересно, а Хаксу она разбила губу на самом деле, или это просто очередные вписанные в чип воспоминания?

Теплые руки берут ее голову, разворачивая куда-то. Пальцы мягко гладят по вискам. Сквозь пелену образов лицо Кайло похоже на белое пятно.

— Послушай меня, ты видела наши цели, ты понимаешь, к чему мы стремимся — равновесие Силы в галактике, когда Темная и Светлая стороны существуют вместе, как в прошлом. Мы принесем порядок в галактику...

— Ваш порядок — это диктатура, — обрывает его Рей.

— Ты сможешь действовать так, как считаешь нужным.

— Как мне будет надиктовывать чип в голове? 

Кайло смотрит на нее не мигая — его взгляд, открытый и темный, похож на гальку, которую катает море. Мысли в нем шуршат, нагоняемые друг другом, словно перекатываемые приливом волны.

— Ты ошибаешься.

— Тогда чего ты боишься, Кайло? Я чувствую это в тебе, — она действительно чувствует, через кожу, через взгляд и в касающемся ее лица дыхании. — С самой первой встречи...

— Я не хочу твоей смерти. — Он отстраняется. — Эта доза наркотика — последняя. Она сотрет твой разум до основания.

— Так вперед — делай то, что тебе приказали. 

— Если бы ты только позволила себе забыть... — в его голосе сожаление. Кайло берет ее за руку, зачем-то растирая вену на запястье. Укол почти не чувствуется, только онемение расползается под кожей, постепенно поднимаясь к сердцу. 

Голос Кайло становится шепотом, мерной литанией. Он не отпускает ее руку.

— Все было бы по-другому, Рей. Мы бы привели галактику к порядку, ты и я. Это равновесие, которое необходимо всем. Ты ведь и сама чувствуешь это — Сила в возмущении, вокруг хаос, и это будет только шириться.

Закрывая глаза, Рей улыбается и сжимает пальцы в ответ.

— За мной обязательно придут.

— Ты веришь в это.

— Нет, я это знаю. 

***

Рей открывает глаза — над ней незнакомый потолок.


End file.
